Steel truss systems are sought out as an alternative to conventional wooden truss systems because steel trusses have several desirable characteristics. For example, steel framing is not flammable. Steel framing allows increased roof spans typically from about 30 to 40 foot spans, and in some truss designs up to 70 feet Additionally, components made of steel are reusable and recyclable. Also, steel products are less expensive than lumber products in view of increasing lumber prices.
Framing systems come into two basic categories. The first category is heavy hot-rolled steel systems sections, typically used in the construction of pre-engineered metal buildings. The second category is light-gauge steel framing systems. Light-gauge components are designed for use in truss systems and cooperate with other common-construction systems such as brick, mortar and/or wood. Light-gauge systems are realizing increased interest over hot-rolled steel systems because in a large number of re-roof and new construction jobs post and beam style systems using hot-rolled steel do not make economic sense in comparison to the lower cost alternative provided by light-gauge steel.
But light-gauge steel chords typically have square cut ends that are not pre-coped to fit with each other at angles other than 180-degrees. Otherwise, a construction-framer must cope the ends with hand tools or with power tools to achieve the desired pitch angle. Regardless of the method used, labor costs are involved to cope the ends and at times are not precise, requiring additional refining cuts. Therefore, consumers and builders demand greater design flexibility with light-gauge components. Thus there exists a need for a pitch break connector that allows for greater structure variability.